


Wedding Dress Dreams

by inamamagic



Series: Couples Specials [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mateo and the twins are babies, Not Canon Compliant, Timeframe: S2-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: Jane and Petra pretend to be a couple to try on wedding dresses together.(set around S2-ish, but not canon-compliant)(Can be read as a standalone or out of order in the series)





	Wedding Dress Dreams

It’s a little easier to be around Petra after the ice-skating incident. Jane’s butt is thankfully unbruised and the ache goes away within the week. They’re both busy with work and their children, but having each other’s numbers means they’re texting now. Jane usually texts Petra first and she wonders whether it means that Petra doesn’t want to talk to her as much as she does, but there’s a part of her that thinks that might not be the case because Petra’s replies are always instantaneous. The only time she took more than a few seconds to respond, Jane had actually gotten worried (but apparently she’d had to deal with the twins for a moment).

So they text. Sometimes about parenting stuff, other times about general life stuff. Once, Jane sends Petra a meme and discovers that Petra has no idea what memes are. The consequent hour of explanation had been fun.

They sometimes bump into each other at the hotel too, but since Jane’s no longer waitressing, these meetings are few.

She misses _seeing_ Petra. Her mind wanders a lot, when she’s writing, doing something menial, or trying to go to sleep. The cake tasting incident still makes her laugh. She hadn’t really thought Petra could be a funny person, even though Jane hadn’t thought it funny at the time, but now she can’t pass Moira’s Cakes without giggling.

Petra makes her smile, she realises, and that’s a nice little thing to have in her life that’s slowly growing more normal by the day. Jane can handle normal. After all the drama of last year? Normal is to die for.

Then, Petra texts her with a shenanigan again and Jane groans. She’s just put Mateo down and has her feet up in the living room. Xiomara’s out and Abuela’s gone into her bedroom so she’s mostly alone.

**_[PETRA]: Jane. We’re going to try on wedding dresses._ **

**_[JANE]: Petra neither one of us are getting married._ **

**_[PETRA]: Don’t be silly. We’re marrying each other._ **

**_[PETRA]: There is a new store that’s just opened up that I want to try._ **

**_[JANE]: Does it have my size? ;)_ **

**_[PETRA]: Of course it does Jane. Did you think I would text you without checking?_ **

Jane laughs and laughs.

They meet a week later, sans children of course. That wouldn’t be convenient for anybody. Jane’s in an easy to slip off pink dress with slip on sandals, but Petra’s dressed in a white romper and nude pumps like she’s ready for brunch or something.

The storefront is pretty, with an iron wrought sign over the door and flowers in the windows. There are three mannequins in three different sizes, all decked in chiffon wedding gowns. From the inside, they can see people going back and forth with dresses, but the store doesn’t seem too crowded.

“Wait,” Petra says before they go in. She rummages in her lilac clutch and pulls out a ring. Jane’s eyes go wide.

“Petra!”

“So people will buy it when we say we’re together,” Petra says. Jane blinks, staring at the rock that’s practically shining into her eye, blinding her.

“You know we could’ve come here without a ring right?” she says.

“They wouldn’t let the both of us try on dresses,” Petra says dismissively. “Quick, before somebody sees.”

Jane holds her hand out and Petra slides it on. It’s almost a perfect fit, and Jane can’t deny it looks pretty nice on her hand.

“Okay let’s go in,” Petra says, and she takes Jane’s hand and slides into the shop before Jane can say anything else.

The inside of the shop is a pretty lilac colour and the whole place smells like some unidentifiable floral scent. There’s soft jazz playing through the speakers, and the sales assistant, a bright eyed thing named Maria, looks overjoyed to have Petra and Jane in store. She gushes over the ring on Jane’s finger and practically drags them inside and heaps so many dresses onto them that Jane and Petra are soon drowning in taffeta, lace, chiffon, and silk.

“Maybe we’ll pick a few and see what happens?” Jane says to Maria, because Petra’s starting to look a little bit like she’s regretting setting foot in the place. Maria beams.

“Of course!” she says with a little clap. “But can I just say it’s _so_ great to see both of you in here together, picking out dresses _together_? Urgh it’s just so _romantic_.”

“Ahaha, thank you so much Maria!” Jane says, ushering a glowering Petra into a dressing room.

“Really, there’s a line between selling and pushing --”

“Okay Petra,” Jane says, patting her back and sifting through the pile of dresses. “How about you try this one on first?” She lowers her voice, hanging the dress on the hook and smoothing down the silk. “We came here to have a nice time, remember? Let’s have a nice time.”

Petra takes a breath and slips the dress off the hanger. “You’re right,” she says. “Yes. We’ll have a nice time.”

Jane smiles and Petra beams back before closing the dressing room door.

While she waits, Jane steps over Petra’s pile of dresses and wanders back to her own heap. There’s one with a huge puffy skirt that she immediately puts aside, another with cap sleeves that she wrinkles her nose at, but then there’s one with lace sleeves and a lace back and a taffeta skirt that she goes back twice to.

It's pretty, she thinks, if she was getting married for real. With a veil it would be church appropriate too. Jane holds it up in front of herself and looks in the mirror, turning from side to side to appraise it.

Hmm. Not bad.

The dressing room door creaks open and Petra pokes her head through. “I need help with the zip,” she says. Jane puts her dress down and goes to help her.

Petra’s dress is off white with the slightest tinge of indigo that shimmers when she moves underneath the spotlights above them. It’s strapless, but it has about fifteen or so buttons running down the length of the back. Jane’s fingers brush across her warm skin as she does up each one, tugging a little tighter every time as she goes, but when she gets to the last five, she can’t pull them close enough to fasten.

“Petra I don’t know,” she says, tugging it more, but there’s at least an inch of space between the buttons that can’t be traversed without ripping the dress.

“Try harder!” Petra snaps. Jane pulls, and Petra tries to flatten her chest to accommodate, but there’s no helping it. Petra huffs and crosses her arms. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks a little annoyed. Jane lets go of the buttons and raises her eyes to the mirror.

Seeing Petra in full takes her breath away. Jane blinks for a moment, speechless, and her fingers linger over Petra’s arm where she’d been going in for a reassuring pat. Even though the dress doesn’t close on her, she still looks radiant. The skirt is full taffeta and spans the length and width of the dressing room, as though the room is a package and the skirt is the shredded paper filler. Most of Jane’s legs are hidden behind it.

“Petra it looks amazing,” she whispers. Petra’s eyes soften, from irritation to vulnerability.

“You think so?” she says. Jane nods, resting her head on Petra’s shoulder. She smells like vanilla. Jane hadn’t thought much of it as a scent before but it’s soothing to her now.

“Absolutely,” she says.

“Well I suppose – _if_ I was getting this,” Petra says, turning her nose up as though she’s unaffected by Jane’s reassurance, but Jane can tell she’s pleased. “I could just have the bust altered. Nothing fits around there since the babies.”

“Would you wear this for your wedding?” Jane asks.

“Well I’ve already had a wedding,” Petra starts, and then she stops, brushing the skirt down with a quiet grunt. Jane squeezes her arm.

“What was your dress like?” she asks.

“It had a skirt bigger than this I can tell you,” Petra scoffs. Jane chuckles and brushes the skirt down a little.

“Must’ve been quite something,” she says quietly. Petra nods, lips pursed.

“Well. A dress doesn’t make a marriage,” she says, looking over her shoulder to Jane’s pile draped on one of the benches. “Your turn. Pick something.”

Jane steps back, trying not to trip over the skirt which has seemingly gained sentience and is entangled around both their legs. “Okay this is definitely not my pick,” she laughs, getting out of reach of it and picking up the lace sleeved dress she’d been looking at. “Just because of the skirt. It’s a menace! How’d you get around with a skirt that was bigger than that?”

Petra shrugs, smiling a little. “I had a second dress for the reception,” she says. Jane rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Oh of course,” she says. “Was that easier to walk in?”

“Actually no,” Petra says with a tiny frown, her nose wrinkling in the cutest way. “It was very tight around my knees, I could barely walk, let alone dance.”

Still chuckling, Jane heads into the second dressing room and shuts the door. She sheds off her sandals and dress, draping it on the hook on the wall and unzips the dress to step into it. The lace is soft, which is nice because most lace dresses she’s worn before have been more on the scratchy side.

Her quinceañera comes to mind. She smiles.

It slips on easily, like it was made for her. She reaches round the back to zip it up – it’s a little loose around the bust, but of course, that can be altered if she wants it – wait she’s not really getting married…

But it’s such a beautiful dress. Jane sighs as she looks at herself. With everything with Rafael and Michael falling through, she’s been trying her best to focus on Mateo, school, work, and her writing. There isn’t much room for her to think about marriage or weddings except in fiction.

This is fiction too, she thinks, picking up the skirts so she can turn a little bit. This is fiction, her and Petra constantly pretending to be a couple to keep getting perks like this. And it’s been great perks too, she thinks while staring at her reflection. The lace at the back of the dress is beautiful. Jane wonders if they have a veil she could pop on.

Petra knocks on the door. “Do you need help?” she asks. Jane gathers her skirts in one hand and opens the door with a huge smile.

Petra only blinks at her for a couple of seconds and Jane’s smile falters. “What?” she asks. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Maria!” Petra barks, turning so abruptly that it gives Jane whiplash. “Come here.”

 _Well if she doesn’t like it, she doesn’t need to be so rude about it_ , Jane thinks, heart clenching a little. She turns to the mirror again, sweeping her hair over one shoulder, ignoring whatever it is that Petra’s saying to Maria. She thinks it looks fine – is the bust too loose? Does it make the dress look shapeless on her? Maybe it’s not as pretty as she thought. Maybe she’d gotten too caught up in the wedding fantasy, but it wasn’t like this was going to be a fantasy that came true anyway. This was just her and Petra goofing around because Petra wanted things and Jane went along with them because she wanted –

Her vision is obscured for a moment by something white, and then she sees a veil being placed on her head and fastened into place. Petra adjusts the fabric over her shoulders and guides her to the bigger mirror outside the dressing room and snatches a bouquet that Maria is holding and gives it to Jane, who has to suppress a gasp at her own reflection.

“Wow,” she whispers, while Petra readjusts the veil again so it trails over her shoulders a little bit. “Wow.”

Petra stands next to her and beams, proud of her handiwork. “It’s perfect Jane,” she says.

“I know,” Jane whispers, because her throat feels too tight to speak. Her eyes sting a little and she sniffs. Petra links her arm through hers, looking absolutely radiant as she smiles.

“I want you to have this dress Jane,” she says quietly, quiet enough so Maria squealing in the background won’t hear. “For… well… when you need it.”

“Well maybe if we’re getting married you can get it for me,” Jane whispers, wiping away a tear. “And I’ll get you your dress.”

“Deal,” Petra says with a firm nod. Jane leans on her shoulder, content to just stare at their reflections in the mirror while her heart glows. The engagement ring glints on her fingers, curled around the stem of the bouquet. Petra’s shenanigans might be a little off-kilter sometimes, but at least… at least they’re both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
